conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Yew Tree Inn
The Yew Tree Inn The Yew Tree Inn is a long-establised and well-renown inn located in the village of Yewton, in the Province of Averlynn. There has been an inn standing on this spot for over two centuries, since the reign of King Edric the Second (1113-1134 GL). The inn is perfectly situtated beside the busy highway of the Southern Road, that runs from the capital through Gwyr down south into the Great Kingdom of Emeria. The current inn is the fourth installation of the inn to exist, after the other three were destroyed during previous wars. The current inn stands at two stories high, and was made mostly of limestone that was transported to Yewton from mines in Gwyr. The roof is covered in slate tiles, and there are several chimneys. The common room has two large hearths, which itself is a proportional size. The building has a south wing with more rooms, as well as rooms upstairs which are larger and cost more, but come with better beds and a small hearth. Outside there is a large stable which can hold twenty horses, and a space for carts. There is a little river that runs beside the inn, where they get there water for drink and baths. The inn employs servents and barmaids, as well as private stewards for the inn's more affluent guests. The inn offers all kinds of food from western Raveenen, from poultry to mutton. The inn also has plentiful supplies of the Alemond Brew, and the high-quality Turnley's Golden Harvest, reputed as the best wines grown in Naasa. The inn belongs to the rich and influencal Domaskan family, who orginally founded the inn. The current innkeeper is Byron Domaskan, the ninth owner of the inn. History The curren owner of the inn, Byron Domaskan, can trace his origins all the way back to the family roots in the Emirate of Hezzea. House Domaskan had been the beys of the town of El-Matatun for several centuries, being liege lords to several warrior clans in the area. When the Emir, Ewark Fraen, sent out his call to arms before his invasion of Naasca, the town of El-Matatun was under the rule of Bey, Jhan Domaskan, who was a notitable warrior in the region The Domaskan family can trace thier origins back to thier roots in the Emirate of Hezzea. The family were among the numerous warrior clans that answered the call of arms issued by Emir, Ewark Fraen, in the year 1036 G.L. They fought The Domaskan family began as a family of warriors who answered the call to arms by the Hezzean emirate, Ewark Fraen, in the year 1036 GL. The family orginated in an area called El-Matatun, a dry valley in south-eastern Hezzea. Here they claimed descent from a dead shiek called Allamand Al-Cruz, a local hero of sorts and reputably a brilliant warrior. The family had be granted the title of bey by the time of Ewark Fraen had become the emirate, and brought about nearly a thousand men to Ewark's massing army in the capital of El-Asquera. The head of the family at this time was Ramall Domaskan, the Bey of El-Matatun, and a brilliant miltary strategist. He advised Ewark to seek an alliance before an invasion, and became an architect of the marriage of Ewark to Princess Rysella of Rumaedam.